Legendary
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Destiny is forever altered when Gohan discovers a very strange baby, alone in the forest. Has the earth been saved by his arrival? Or is she merely destined for destruction at a later date? Will his power consume him? Will he fall into madness? Will he find love? Will he avenge his fallen race, the destruction of his planet? Will he even want to? Brollyxharem Pairing undecided!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING! CRACK! ABSOLUTE CRACK! The idea popped into my head out of nowhere last night after watching the dbz movie the Legendary Super Saiyan. What if Kakarot's pod never crashed on Earth as it was meant to? What if _another_ saiyan baby landed there instead? You'll have to excuse the major plot hole of how said baby got there, but save that, I sincerly hope you enjoy this story! Now, with that being said...**

**...away we go!**

_"Grandpa...my head hurts."_

_~?_

**Legend**

Planet Vegeta never stood a chance.

A sphere of burning orange plunged benath her surface like a searing splinter; sundering crimson skies and soil alike as it shredded into the planet's core; an assasin sent to strip of her of the one thing she prized most and above all. Her heart. Her core utterly dessicated, the planet began to burn; her tempature soaring to unimaginable heights, a temperature unsustainable even by the sun she orbited. Most of her population died by a swift death; bathed in the flames that consumed her flesh. Others suffered a slow death, their bodies slowly baking as the oxygen boiled away, leaving them with no atmosphere to breathe. Still others were felled by falling debris, their mighty powers rendered impotent by the demise of their homeworld. Billions died in the first seconds, still others took to the skies, hoping to outrace their planets destruction. They met a worse end by far; their bodies turned to brittle and lifeless husks beneath the soul-consuming emptiness of outer spaces. Unable, to suffer the loss of her precious populace any longer, Planet Vegeta gave into heartbreak. With a final, keening shriek she imploded inward, taking her own life alongside those of her children, brightening the starry sky with the remains of her firey death.

A certain tyranical despot took great pleasure in watching those flames burn. After all, _he_ was responsible for the planet's destruction so why not enjoy it? He sat atop his hovering throne, looking on in almost childlike fascination as the planet rapidly burned through its remaining energy and went nova. He'd destroyed countless worlds in a simiar fashion, but this, the demise of Planet Vegeta, held a special significance in the chilled recesses of his chest where his heart should have been.

"Oh, my!" Frieza cackled with dark exultance as he watched the destruction of the saiyan homeworld. "Now that, is beautiful! See? Look, Dodoria, Zarbon! Look at all the fireworks! Aren't they splendid?! All those filthy monkeys gone, wiped out with a flick of my little finger! Just like that! Hahahaha!" Such was his glee. They were gone! All of them, save the prince and his two lackeys! Gone! He had nothing to fear from them at all! Nothing at all! The cold ruler continued to laugh, all the while unaware that his self-styled purge hadn't been quite as sucessful as he'd thought...

* * *

_(Meanwhile, deep within the bowels of Frieza's spaceship...)_

King Vegeta dragged himself forward, his broken body trailing bloody red streamers behind him. He was a broken man. A mere shell of his former self. His body was battered. His royal armor lay in tatters, shattered by Frieza's eye blast; meant to have slain the king and his elite soldiers as one. But Vegeta had not died. By some misbegotten grace he'd been saved by the corpses of his men; his loyal soldiers having thrown themselves at the cold tyrant in a desperate effort to buy their liege time to escape. They'd died almost instantly of course.

And as such had no way of knowing whether or not their efforts were in vain but it was their sacrifice that gave the fallen king the strength needed to drag himself to safety. Today it seemed, was a day of failures. He'd failed to kill Frieza. Failed to save his son. Failed to protect his people. His planet. But he would not fail to destroy the one responsible for it all. Frieza...

Vegeta had ordered the murder of the one child that just might've stood a chance against the cold ruler someday in the future. The irony was not lost on him. Nor was the pain as he pressed on and into the hangar bay, his bloodsoaked boots leaving even bloodied footprints as he staggered through the halls. He needed to find the launch control, for the pods, needed to unlock them before the tyrant realized anything was amiss. To his relief, he rounded the corner to find the hangar not filled with elites as he'd initially surmirsed, but a trio of low level guards, engaging in idle banter as they watched the planet_-his planet!-_burn to ashes on a cosmic wind.

"Would ya look at that?" The first of them passed around an old mug while the third indicated the burning orb that was Planet Vegeta. "Lord Frieza certainly knows how to put on a show."

"Doesn't he?" The second agreed with a deprciating snigger. "That low level never stood a chance."

"What was his name again?" The first asked, scratching at his rotund head. "Barlock?"

"Barquock?" the third ventured.

"Bardock!" The second slapped a fist into an open palm. "I remember now, that was his name!" His words were immediately followed by a sneer. "Stupid monkey, thinking he ever stood a chance against Frieza."

"And he thought he could lead a revolt!" The third guard guffawed with laughter. Ha! That weakling. What did he think he could do with a power level of 10,000?"

"Nothing, that's what!"

"Ha!

"What a weakling!"

The guards laughed at Bardock's demise, blissfully unaware of the shadow looming behind them. Vegeta had been silent this entire time, his temper slowly rising as the guards_-the cretins!-_discussed the demise of their planet and all the saiyans who inhabited it as though it were but a trivial matter. And then they'd made the mistake of mentioning Bardock.

Unbidden a small scowl wormed its way through the king's beard. Bardock had been a low-class soldier and a loyal ally in his younger years. To hear of his demise was...unfortunate, but not unexpected. The fool always did favor the direct approach. He'd crept closer all the while as they conversed and now the first guard's throat was well within Vegeta's reach reach. As if he needed another reason to lash out against his opressors, for all they'd done. But a swift death was not becoming of them. Oh no. Vegeta wanted them to _quiver_ to tremble in fear and howl in terror before he sent them to the abyss. They would _feel_ the wrath of the saiyan race, and then, they woud die.

_"Who is the weak one, exactly?" _he hissed, relishing in the sudden shiver that shot down the alien's spine.

"Wha-

His hands locked around the face of the first guard, the one who _dared_ to call him weak, and gave a vicious twist. The horned alien dropped like a sack of potatoes. His comrades whirled, at the sound, scouters beeping out a warning as the king closed the distance between them. So much for subtlety! Booted feet bashed in the stomach of the second guard; an amphibious frog-like creature whose name escaped Vegeta. He felt the old alien's inestines rupture beneath his heel even as he drove him to the floor, his life-blood welling up between the king's boots. For a moment, he gloried in it; the battle and blood lust that came with every victory. They were fools to think the saiyan race would die so easily! All of them! _Fools!_ He, would show them the wrath of their king! He would! A blast of ki streaked across his cheek, dragging him from his fury, adding yet another scar to his chiseled visage.

"W-What're you doing here?!" The remaining sentry fumbled with his blaster, finger twitching on the trigger, firing as the lord of all saiyans thrust a hand into his face. _"Lord Frieza!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs crying out in defiance as the gun spat its death and destruction towards the king. "He's alive! The king is alive! He-

Too little, too late.

"Begone!" Injured though he was, Vegeta was more than a match for such a low level soldier. The flame carromed harmlessly off his palm and struck a nearby bulkhead, bending steel and warping metal as it came into contact in a geyser of sparks. The king's open [alm flared with purple fire, obliterating the sentry's head, but not before he'd managed to sound the alarm. Klaxxons blared loudly, shrilling cires sending troops clamoring to the lower levels, their scouters pinpointing his exact position. Vegeta snarled. There would be no time to save his son. It was time to flee.

Spitting curses nearly venemous enough to imprint themselves into the nearby bulkhead, King Vegeta shot towards the nearest pod he could find. His body objected. _Violently._ Scarlet spittle fled from his lips, bleaching his beard an gloves an eerie crimson as he struggled to control the violent coughing spasm. He must escape! If Frieze were to realize the King of All Saiyans yet lived, then he'd doubtless mount a search. Or worse, use his son as a lever against him. A snake of dread coiled in his stomach at the thought a snake of losing the only thing that truly mattered to him more than his misbegotten pride. His family. The queen was already dead, doubtlessly destroyed with the planet alongside their unborn child. But his son still lived, and in the bowels of this very ship! But the king could no longer reach him.

Not now, not with Frieza on his tail.

His pride dragged his broken body onwards, one inch at a time. He would not die! He musn't die! For the pride of his race! For his son! He pulled himself into the pod with the last of his strength, slapping the trigger to close the hatch behind him. By the time his planet imploded he as already well on his way to safety. Fools! As if such a meager blow would kill him! He would live on. He would fight on. He would survive, live so that he might somehow, someway, fight another day. What was that human saying? Where there was a will, there was a way? Well, King Vegeta had the will and there would be a way.

He felt the pod rattle in protest as it dropped into the nothingness of space, its coordinates chosen by the king's fumbling fingers. Vegeta scanned them with the last vestiges of his strength, only mildly amused by what he found there. Earth. Wasn't that where the son of Bardock had been sent? How ironic. One of the weakest saiyans ever born, with a mere power level of two he'd been sent away like all low-class fighters, launched to conquer a distant planet.

"Frieza," He gasped as his head lay back against the padded cushion of the pod, "This isn't over. Our race will be avenged! If not by me, than by another!" He thought of his son, trapped in the hold of the ship, blissfully unaware of his parent's peril as the pod carried his father to parts unknown. There where survivors. Surely, there must be. Low levels sent out to distant planets, elites offplanet, completing their missions. Somehow he would gather them together. And when he did, there would be a reckoning. But until that time...he needed to rest. His wounds had weakened him, and it would doubtlessly take many months for him to heal.

Who could possibly quell such a beast?

* * *

Gohan was an old man.

In his prime he'd studied under Muten Roushi, trained together with the Ox King, entered endless tournaments, wooed countless women. In his prime, he'd done many a dirty deed, but in his old age, he found he'd the time to contemplate his wrongdoings and come to terms with them. It was the old grandpa Gohan, not the angry young youth he'd been decades prior, that found the baby in the forest. He'd been in the midst of one of his many morning excursion when he first heard the infant's cries, loud and piercing over the relative quiet of the bamboo trees. He followed the cries and found himself face to face with a healthy baby boy. A very loud healthy baby boy, he reminded himself, as the child continued to cry.

What on earth was a baby doing out here, all by himself?

"My oh my, where did you come from little one?" Gohan reached down for the squalling infant almost at once, wanting nothing more than to comfort the cry child. It was a mistake. The baby refused to recognize him as he sought to quell its cries, its young eyes blazing with strange and untold power. Years of honed instinct screamed a warning, and not a moment too soon. The old man flung himself backward, clearing the crater mere moments before the ground splintered beneath him. Earth shattered like so much glass, shards of debris levitating as the child continued to cry. Such power from one so young! Circling him, Gohan spied the source of the child's distress.

who immediately quieted at his gentle touch.

Upon closer inspection he discovered another body, that of a young man, dressed in strange garb. His gloved fingers were wrapped tightly around the child's leg, causing him obvious pain. He'd been alive, once, but the gaping hole in his chest had clearly done him in, and quite recently, as evidenced by the blood staining the forest floor. Death had done precious little to slake his grip upon the baby's ankle however, and even as Gohan struggled to peel the gloved fingers back, the boy wailed anew.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Easy now!" Gohan soothed, softly when his loud shouts only earned the child's ire. _"Easy."_ He raised both hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I just want to get these fingers off of your leg." The baby boy sniffled in response, unshed tears threatening to brim over its eyes at any moment but its powerful cries had ceased. His ears no longer ringing, and with some effort, the old man finally managed to wrest the child free from those cold, unfeeling fingers. He could see where they'd dug into his leg, hard enough to bruise. He seemed rather large for a baby, now that he thought about it...

The boy whimpered planitively beneath Gohna's sudden scrutiny.

My, what strange hair he had! And what was this? Black eyes bulged in surprise as a long, furry appendage unfurled just below his back, dangling roughly a foot or so below. A tail?! The boy had a tail! The child peered back at Gohan as only a child could, his little black eyes regarding the old man mournfully. Gohan decided to take the discovery in stride as he held him at arms length. There was the smallest of scars upon the stomach of the boy, but this went unnoticed by the old man.

"Looks like you've got a tail! Ho ho ho!" Gohan laughed. "Well, we can't just leave here, now can we?" He peered at the young destroyer, unaware that his next words might make or break the boy's future. "Hmm...I've got it! How abotu I take you home with me?" Broly's response was not to kick him in the chest as he'd done before, but rather, to smile.

"Well, whatever's the matter?" It felt silly, introducing himself to a child, but he did so nonetheless. "Oh, that's right! You don't know my name now, do you?"

"My name is Gohan, and fron now on, you'll be my grandson. But what to name you...hmmmm...

The strange baby said nothing. He simpled stared back at Gohan with those mournful black eyes. It was as if he understood him. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"Hmm...oh, I know! I'll call you Brody!" Gohan exclaimed, hoisting the child high. "How does that sound? You'll grow up to be nice and strong, someday!"

The newly re-christened Broly sniffled softly. He _did_ like that name. He liked this old man, too. His father had never cared for him. Nor had his mother_-she hadn't even held him in her arms, after childbirth-_ever loved him. The sound of Kakarot's crying might've been enough to drive him insane in the incubation pod, but his young mind had endured. _Barely._ But why was this strange old man holding him up so very high? He didn't like heights! A whimper fled from his lips, leaping into the air between them; like a predator chased from its den. But Gohan meant him no harm. There was no knife in his hand; no deadly dagger being thrust into his tummy, only a finger. Gohan began to tickle him gently, and Broly's cries of surprise soon faded away into a series of startled, then delighted, giggles.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Gohan continued to tickle the child until Broly laid those little hands on his bushy moustache and gave a mighty pull. For the first time, Gohan found himself genuinely alarmed. The boy was nearly strong enough to tear his moustache clear off! Thankfully the boy lost interest in his facial hair, and began reaching for his cap instead.

"Ouch!" Gohan laughed it off as he massaged his poor facial hair. "Well, you certainly _are_ a feisty one, aren't you?"

Broly raised his arms in enthusiasm.

"Da!"

"Well then, its settled!" Gohan decided, putting the child into the basket at his back. "Now, lets get you home and give you a bath." He patted the boy's bushy head in reassurance. He half expected another outburst out of the boy, but once again, the baby surprised him. Broly sighed contentedly as he curled up in a ball. Within moments he was fast asleep inside the basket. Gohan's eyes bucked in surprise. How could the child have so much energy one moment then nearly none the next? And that power, he'd displayed so angrily before...it was unholily powerful. Perhaps raising this child was not the best of ideas. He paused, suddenly aware that the choice of this child's future_-of his destiny-_lay well within his hands.

Perhaps it would be better to leave him with Muten Roushi. Let _him_ raise the boy. After all, he was the strongest man in all the world. Who better than to raise such a strange boy_-no._ He was being a coward. Yes, the boy's power was indeed frightening and his lack of emotional restraint even moreso, but then, all the more reason for him to be raised properly. Under Roshi's guidance the boy would probably grow up to be a pervert just like him! And he was actually considering outright abandonment? Certainly not! Chastising himself for such cowardice, Gohan shook his head, hoisted the basket onto his shoulders and continued what would prove to be a long and enlightening walk home. He had nothing to fear from this harmless lad, strong though he might be. He'd raise him right, he would. Teach him of the good in the world, and warn him of the evil. With a little luck, the boy just might grow to surpass them all. He felt it in his bones. One way or another, this boy would become strong. It was up to him to put him on the right path. For his own good, if not the sake of that of the planet earth.

After all, under his tutelge, what possible threat could such a cute, harmless infant be to _anyone?_

_And so, a new legend begins. Through a strange twist of fate, a boy who was destined to become the Legendary Super Saiyan and the harbinger of destruction on countless worlds instead finds himself on earth and in the care of a man who would one day come to mean the world to him. One fate is exchanged for another but has the earth truly been saved by this boy's arrival? Or is it merely destined for destruction at a later date? Will his nearly endless power consume him? Will he fall into madness once more? Will he find love? Will he avenge his fallen race and the destruction of his planet? Will he even want to?_

_Find out next time on...LEGENDARY!_

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was seriously fun/sad to write. I feel terrible denying Goku his destiny of sorts, but I just couldn't help myself. Broly seriously got jacked since the moment he was born. If the poor kid actually kept his sanity who knows what might've happened? Pairing is up in the air but I'd say its fair to say that ANY child of Broly's is going to be insanely powerful. Will Goku show up at all in the story? YES. I haven't written him off just yet. Goten still come to be in this story? Excellent question...but I'm not quite sure myself. Broly is NOT going to grow up to become anothr Goku, but, well, you'll just have to wait and see if he takes the path of peace or decides to stride down the road to darkness won't you? I'd be more than happy to hear your opinionson that matter but bear in mind a****lot of things are going to change! When/if King Vegeta realizes Broly is still alive...oya...that isn't going to be pretty, either!**

**Now, before we wrap things up, where did Kakarot land if not earth? Well...that is to be seen as next chapter! I HAD entertained the idea of them both landing on earth but from the way Broly has been traumatized, he'd likely lose his mind were that to happen. Mayhaps in my next story, once I've met my mark of updating the rest. We get to see a timeskip next chapter, picking up when our little Broly is of age ten. Whether or not he'll have killed Grandpa Gohan by that time remains...up in the air. Feel free to suggest a pairing, like I said, because I have no idea whether there will even be one, depending on how Broly turns out...**

**Alas, work calls once more, so I must leave you now, dear reader. So, in the immortal words of the Legendary Super Saiyan himself...**

**...REVIEW...?...IS THAT ANOTHER WORD FOR _COFFIN?_**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Dragonball

**A/N: Did I ever mention how much I enjoy writing? Seriously, I just get a single idea and it takes me away, sweeping me off my feet! But enough about me, on with the story! Someone suggested a number of pairings and one that particularly stood out for me was the most under-used character in all of DBZ. Launch. She, amongsts others would be perfect for him! Can anyone imagine what their kids would be like?! 0_0 My brain hurts just thinking about it (a concussion will do that to you)would happen if she and broly had kids? Chaos! Disaster! Misfortune! It'd be perfect!**

_"Go away. You're annoying me..._

_~Broly (age ten)._

**Dragonball**

_Far away, in an enchanted land untouched by the steady march of time, there lived an old master named Gohan, who found a baby boy abandoned in the wilderness of the region, left to fend for himself. The old master raised the boy as his own child, and marvelled as the youngster grew and became uncommonly strong. Now the boy, known as Brody, is on his own, and has become the sole guardian of his grandfather's most mystical possession. _

_His dragonball!_

* * *

At ten years of age, Brolly was easily the strongest child on the planet. Tall for his age and strong beyond measure, he could crush a boulder with a single hand and level a mountain with the other. And he'd already done so on many an occasion, before he learned to control his power. The beginnings of musculature could be seen on his arms and chest, peeking through the black gi which he so proudly wore. It was a gift, given to him, by his grandfather on his deathbed. The old man had not been a young man when they'd first met. Now, more than a decade later, he'd finally succumbed to the rigors of age, leaving his grandson behind to fend for himself in the wilderness.

It made Broly sad, to know the only person he'd ever cared for would never return. But he was a strong lad, and such weakness was un-becoming of him. He'd shed many a tear on the day of his grandfather's death but no more. He'd since avowed never to cry again, not unless he lost someone precious to him. Seeing as the forest was filled with animals but no people he'd little to fear in that aspect. Its not as if someone would venture all the way out here, right? The last band of thieves who'd sought to make these mountains their home had been...repelled, to say the least.

This was his mountain. His home. All who dared enter were enemies. And enemies deserved a thrashing. Thrashing made him angry. Why was he angry? It didn't make sense. Grandpa had told him to always mind his temper and always be nice to girls, but the latter really didn't apply in this situation. _Calm down,_ he willed at himself, pushing his rising power down before it could rise up and overwhelm him again. The last time he'd done that, let his temper take hold, Grandpa had been in a body cast for months! He didn't want to destroy the forest again, either.

Brolly breathed a deep breath and exhaled, expelling his anger alongside it. His black gi expanded with his chest, the motion filling him with renewed confidence. There was one way to take his anger out without hurting anyone. Time to train. His gaze slipped toward a nearby tree, the towering oak looming many heads taller than him, and likely always would, even when he was an adult. A swift punch set matters straight as the bulky oak shattered into a thousand pieces of timber. Brolly smiled as he caught them with his tail. It was good exercise, and a good way, to strengthen its muscles. The last time someone tried to grab his tail it really hurt!

The firewood gathered, the young warrior continued his training, though thankfully he opted to exact his revenge on boulders, not the forest.

_Little did Brolly know, a visitor was approaching his remote mountainside home. The young boy's life was about to begin a radical new phase. Totally radical_. Filled with dangers and conflict, peace and peril and perhaps even love, down the road. Lots of love. But our young hero gave these matters no thought as he wandered through the forest. Perhaps wander, wasn't the best of terms. He knew these woods like the back of his hands and

His stomach growled in planitive protest.

"Now, what should I have to eat doay?" He wondered aloud. The forest was full of food. He had only to find it. But what to eat? Decisions decisions...

"Fish." He decided at last, swinging himself into a tree by the tail. "But first a snack."

Plucking an apple from a nearby branch, he sank his teeth into it, savoring the crisp flavor in his mouth before discarding the now empty core. As his luck would have it, the core struck the head of a passing sabretooth tiger, eliciting an angry growl. Brolly peered down from the bough, his brow knitting in consternation. He licked his lips. The sabreooth tiger had been a bothersome pest in recent month, stealing his food and harassing him on an almost daily basis. Now was the perfect chance to find out how it tasted.

"So we meet again." He swung himself down from the branch. He didn't need the power pole for this creature. He'd use his bare hands. "I've been wanting to make a meal out of you...

Cowed by the unholy gleam in those eyes, the tiger retreated, scampering off into the brush before any human could possibly pursue. But Broly wasn't human. He flung himself after the abashed beast with gusto, eyes agleam at the prospect of finally tasting its flesh. The beast was fast with its four paws, but he was faster still. A yowl of pained surprise greeted the saiyan's ears as he pounced upon its back, fingers fisting around that furry pelt as held tight to its hide and dragged it down. They rolled to the ground, boy and beast, wrestling in the dirt. Brolly always loved this part. Fighting for your food. The way it should be.

Glistening fangs sought his throat, but to no avail. The child had bested lions and bears before, and the tiger was no exception. His fist barreled into its face, shattering those deadly sabre-like incissors as though they'd been carveled of porcelain, not bone. Recognizing at last its own peril, the defanged beast jerked backwards, opting for flight instead of fight. Too llittle, too late.

A sharp blow to the head ended the beast's pitiful flight, turning its brains to mush within its skull. Satisfied by his kill, the young warrior heaved the massive corpse over his shoulder. He grinned happily. He could taste it now, sabre-tooth steak! He licked his lips at the thought as he dragged the beast out of the brush and onto the road. A load tat would've crushed a grown man provided no hassle for the young warrior, as he dragged it along behind him by its tail.

That was when he heard it.

It started as a distant rumble, echoing into the distance. Brolly frowned in consternation, his curiousity momentarily piqued. That couldn't be thunder now, could it? The skies were still clear. He didn't know what it was; because he'd never heard such a sound before. He stole a glance ove rhis shoulder. And then he saw it. Large and box-shaped, it hurtled towards him down the road, drawing closer with each passing beat. _Wow, that's getting...really...CLOSE?!_

Black eyes bulged as he saw the operator of the strange craft, screaming in surprise.

"What the?!"

Instinct took over.

Broly dropped the beast that would soon be his dinner andflung his hand forward. Whatever it was, the strange beast crumpled around his hand in recompense for its temerity; metal rippling like water against his palm, bending before the uncflinchable force of his will. He could just hear the cries of a young girl over the ear-splitting squeal of mashed metal. And then it was over. The car's momentum canceled out by his unyielding arm and aim, lay dead before his feet.

"Is he dead?" A soft feminine voice trickled up at him from the ruined vehicle. "Oh my god, I think I killed him!"

Broly winced, temples suddenly throbbing.

_"Is he finally dead?" A man loomed over him like death itself, bloody knife clutched between his fingers. "Did we kill him? There was fear in his words and in his face. Terror in his tone. Whomever they were, they feared him. His stomach, was afire with pain, throbbing so much like his head did now. A scream tore its way out of his throat, ripping and tearing and clawing its way to the surface to be heard by the man standing above him standing OVER him with that knife. A disgusted snarl sounded in his ears; the knife glistening anew as it descended toward him for a second time-_

The boy blinked and the memory was gone, leaving him full of anger and ire. His left eye twitched, as a blue-haired human poked their head out of the car, unable to see him behind the wall of mashed metal. Infuriated both by their mannerism and their utter lack of concern, the young saiyan decided to have words with her on the matter of his life.

"Do I look dead to you?!"

He cleared the car in a single bound, shoving his face forward at the driver in angry accusation. Before they could protest his hand snaked downward and seized them by the hem of their dress, dragging them out of the relative offered by the car's shell and onto the road. They kicked and screamed and thrashed in the dirt, but to no avail, his grip was far too tight. She pulled a gun on him_-he only knew iit was a gun thanks to the sheer number of bandits roving about-_and squeezed the trigger in desperation. Broly felt a prickling sensation where they struck, but nothing more. Each bullet crumbled off his body, flattened and ruined by its faiiled attempt to end his life.

"Bullets don't work on me." Broly stated blandly. "So you may as well stop shooting now before I get angry."

"W-What?!"

When the girl realized he was immune to bullets, she hurled insults an complaints at him instead.

"Let me go you little monster!" She shrieked. "How dare you treat a lady like this?!"

"Monster?" Broly scoffed. "I'm not a monster." He felt as though he should've continued; should've said something like "I am the devil!" And for a moment _just a moment,_ he actually considered it. But no, he decided in the end, he'd frightened her enough. He released her as she'd asked, and she scrambled backwards on her hands and knees like a drunken crab, desperate to escape this strange liittle boy who resisted bullets, and was apparently nigh but indestructable. Only then, as she sought the safety of her vehicle, did she seemd to realize the sheer amount of destruction, the boy had wrought.

"What did you do to my car?!" The girl accused. "You...You...You wrecked it!"

_So this is a car._ he thought to himself. _Grandpa told me about these._

"This is no way to treat a girl!" She wailed, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"You're a _girl?"_ Brolly said bluntly, ignoring the rising flush in her hceeks. "Huh." He looked her up and down, nodded his head in begrudging acknowledgement. "In that case...I apologize. Grandpa always told me to be nice to girls." He spared a glance at the smoldering piece of metal that, until mere moments ago, had been her car. But he didn't bother to apologize for that. She'd nearly run him off the road! Why should he apologize for defending himself!

"Did he now?" The girl smiled coyly as he returned his attention to her. "Your grandpa sounds like a wise old man. Is he?"

"He was." Broly bit down on his grief when it threatened to well up again.

"Excuse me?"

_"He's dead."_

"Ohmygoshimsosorry!" The girl blurted, realizing her mistake. "I really am! I had no idea!"

"Don't." He waved her concern away. "He died last year. I've been on my own ever since." He slung the sabretooth tiger over his shoulder once more.

"Still, I'm sorry." The girl insisted. "For almost running you over, I mean."

Brolly scoffed. She wasn't as dense as he'd thought. _She_ at least knew when to apologize. She was still annoying him, though. Brolly contemplated it a moment longer. Maybe if he invited her over for some dinner and gave her something to eat, she'd leave him alone? It was pretty lonely out here, after all.

"You can make it up to me by eating this with me." He jerked a thumb at the tiger. "I won't be able to finish it alone."

For a terrifying moment, he thought girl looked as though she might refuse generous offer. But after extricating a strange device from her pocket and consulting it for an instant she nodded her aqueiscment. Consulting what, he wondered?

"So kid, what's your name, anyway?"

"Brody." His gaze slipped over his shoulder. "And you are?"

"Me?" The girl blinked, startled by his manners. "My name's Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

Broly grunted.

"Nice to meet you, Bulma."

Our young Broly had no way of knowing at the time, but Bulma Briefs, the very same girl who'd nearly run him over and shot at him, would one day prove to be the staunchest of allies and the closest of friends. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to fill his stomach. His curiousity for this girl was a mere trifle to him, and he knew nothing of the two dragonballs she carried. He did not think to savor his last few minutes of normal life; because it never occurred to him that his life might change so irrevocably over what he thought was a single chance meeting. Until now he'd no way of knowing the significance of his grandfather's dragonball. All of that was about to change.

Nor did he know that somewhere in the southernmost reaches of the world the leader of his people had finally recovered from his life-threatening wounds, and was about to begin his quest to dominate this planet for all of saiyan-kind. He was unaware of Emperor Pilaf and his quest for world domination, nor the insidious plots of Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army. This boy who would one day grow up to be the Legendary Super Saiyan and would one day ignite the rebirth of his race knew none of these things. He just wanted to enjoy his meal, possibly strike up a conversation with this strange girl

The rest, in his mind, could wait until another day.

**A/N: Alas I must leave you now with these words dear reader. Broly's path may start out as Goku's has, but from here on out, its going to take a radical turn. He isn't so soft to let his enemies live knowing they could threaten him again. Pilaf and those other fools (He may spare Mai) are going to suffer if they ever cross him, as will the Red Ribbon Army. As for King Vegeta...ai, there is a foe who just may give our young saiyan trouble! Now, I'm off to work!**

**And so, in the immortal words of Brolly himself:**

**...REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE YOU MY NEXT VICTIM!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
